<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Made by ‘mistake’ by HungryKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906387">Made by ‘mistake’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryKat/pseuds/HungryKat'>HungryKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, How do I tag?, Iwaoi is canon, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Top Oikawa Tooru, this was written when I was bored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryKat/pseuds/HungryKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa [accidentally] records his session with Iwaizumi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Made by ‘mistake’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do I love Iwaoi? Hell yes! They’re another personal otp of mine, and plus I like writing about Bottom Iwaizumi; I honestly Like to imagine Iwaizumi acting like a role-model to the public only to be a freak behind closed doors. Anyways I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing. Please leave a kudos if you enjoy this, I appreciate any love and support I get. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa was walking home with Iwaizumi in his arms. The boy wasn’t injured or anything, he was just really fond of carrying him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Makki and Mattsun were walking in front of them, laughing among their own little inside jokes.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette looked at the raven in his arms, he looked so damn precious like this: his head leaning on his shoulder, arms and legs wrapped around both his neck and torso, and wearing a beautiful faint blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked in silence for another several minutes before makki and mattsun said their goodbyes and went their own separate ways.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa walked into the Iwaizumi residence and said his usual ‘pardon the intrusion’. He was lucky that no one was there, he didn’t want Iwaizumi’s parents to witness the next few things they were about to do, or well, better yet, what their son was about to do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa sat on the raven’s bed, and spread his legs. Iwaizumi entered his room, wearing the clothes Oikawa instructed him to wear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t surprised to find the brunette shamelessly flaunting his very obvious clothed hard-on. He approached the brunette and sat in his lap, his button up shirt already being tugged on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Iwa-chan...you look so sexy...” Oikawa panted into the raven’s chest, mouthing at the firm chest he was greeted with, kissing and marking the area. Iwaizumi pushed the brunette away and averted his eyes as he said the next few things.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Do you want me to give you head?” Iwaizumi asked, he felt so ashamed as the words left his mouth. Oikawa kissed his lips firmly.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...definitely...may I record it though?..” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and he got off the brunette completely, he stood there, a look of horror mixed with confusion and anger on his face; his arms were crossed, not budging to separate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Iwaizumi asked, actually more like demanded, what the hell was wrong with the brunette?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cause...it’d be hot...don’t you think so?” Oikawa said, making grabby hands towards the raven in front of him. The raven leaned in a bit and moaned slightly when the brunette kissed his lower abdomen, blowing a light breeze against his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, but you can only film me giving you head, do you understand?” Iwaizumi spoke one last time, Oikawa nodded and grabbed his phone from his pants pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iwaizumi got on his knees and began his usual routine. He spread the brunette’s legs, he held them that way and began to mouth at the clothed erection. Oikawa licked his lips, the phone in his hands, filming every damn second of Iwaizumi being lewd and erotic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...iwaizumi, do you want a taste?...” Oikawa asked, the raven sucked the clothed hard-on before nodding a yes to the comment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go ahead...suck me dry..”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa unbuttoned his pants, and let Iwaizumi take care of the rest. The raven unzipped the pants with his teeth, he mouthed at the hard-on once more, finally tasting some of the brunette’s pre-cum.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He made swift movements and eventually the brunette’s pants and boxers were around his ankles. Iwaizumi licked his lips, drooling almost over the dick he was greeted with; it wasn’t incredibly thick, but it did have a good width to it plus it was long, that was good enough for Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He licked the boy’s slit, gathering more pre-cum on his tongue, he pulled the foreskin back and took the tip into his mouth. Sucking and slurping in a very teasing and seductive manner, Oikawa buried a hand in the raven’s hair, he knew Iwaizumi’s pretty mouth could take more than just his tip.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“...come on baby, I know that mouth can take me whole...”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iwaizumi looked up and quickly looked back at the brunette’s dick he was sucking; he was completely flushed. He had forgotten the other was recording, he didn’t mind it, but he wasn’t fond of it either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swirled his tongue around the tip, the way he knew Oikawa liked. He closed his eyes when the brunette finally held his hair firmly and tightly, he would never admit it to anyone, but he loved when the brunette would dominate him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile Oikawa couldn’t take It anymore, Iwaizumi was definitely teasing him just to show he still had a bit of control in this situation. He got his hair firmly and forced the other to deep-throat him, he groaned and almost dropped the phone in his hand when he felt his tip be entered into Iwaizumi’s tight throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw how Iwaizumi had tears in his eyes and was trying his hardest to control his breathing; Oikawa loved this version of Iwaizumi, to the team he was this strong, amazing, kind and caring role-model, but to Oikawa he was this beauteous, erotic, lewd, and sexy little thing that would want to be done anywhere and however.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iwaizumi pulled off with a lewd pop and licked all the pre-cum. He jerked Oikawa off and let him cum directly on his tongue, the brunette had never seen anything more erotic than Iwaizumi on his knees, with his cum on the raven’s tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw how the raven didn’t let a single drop fall onto the floor and swallowed it all. He stuck out his tongue once more to show that all the cum was gone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa threw his phone to the side and patted his lap. Iwaizumi straddled his lap and kissed him; it was originally slow and tender, but when Oikawa put his hands on Iwaizumi’s hips and pressed them firmly, the raven opened his mouth and let the other’s tongue invade his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iwaizumi removed Oikawa’s tie and was about to throw it on his bedroom floor, however the brunette grabbed it and blindfolded Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The raven wasn’t sure he could trust Oikawa with these type of things, but he went along with it. They made out a bit more, finally breaking apart once their lips were swollen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa trailed kisses onto Iwaizumi’s jawline, before leaning lower into his neck; sucking hickeys and biting into the naturally tanned skin, he knew his Iwaizumi would look so pretty with them tomorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Oikawa moved Iwaizumi into the bed, and continued kissing the boy, but he also wanted to do something else. He got up momentarily and came back, he instructed Iwaizumi to hold out his wrists and bound them together with another tie that had been lying around in the room.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa trailed the kisses all the way between his thighs, marking those beautiful legs that were all his. He taunted Iwaizumi’s hard-on by lightly blowing on it, the breeze made Iwaizumi tremble; the sensations all felt weird, Oikawa had never bound and blindfolded him so he didn’t know whether to trust the boy or not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa removed his boxers and discarded them to the ground, he kissed Iwaizumi’s tip, before taking it into his mouth. Iwaizumi tilted his head back and buried his bound hands into the brunette’s hair, hoping the other would take him deeper into his mouth; unfortunately Oikawa removed himself as soon as he began, a lewd pop echoed a bit in Iwaizumi’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa took some time to decide how he wanted Iwaizumi, before finally coming up with a decision. He grabbed the lube, and made Iwaizumi sit up, he tugged the blindfold off momentarily just so the other could see what position the brunette wanted him in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette leaned his head on the stack of pillows he created while Iwaizumi sat in his lap, blushing in a very feverish manner. Oikawa put the blindfold over his eyes once more and did the rest himself. He let Iwaizumi lay into him as he slowly prepped him; iwaizumi was happy that Oikawa didn’t gag him too, if he did he was going to have to call time out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iwaizumi cried out as Oikawa stimulated his prostate with his fingers, he wished he could properly touch the other, but his bound wrists weren’t letting him do so. He just had to lay into Oikawa’s neck and take it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After awhile though those three torturous and teasing fingers weren’t enough, Iwaizumi was wanting more, basically craving it at this point. He grinded his hips down and mewled when he felt Oikawa’s hard-on rub at his entrance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tooru...I want it...” Iwaizumi panted out only to receive a harsh slap on his ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want what Hajime? I don’t know what you’re talking about” Oikawa murmured into Iwaizumi’s neck, groping his ass and teasingly rubbing his tip against the boy’s entrance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You cock fucktard! I want your cock inside me! I want it deep inside!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your wishes are my commands” Oikawa lastly said, he lowered Iwaizumi on his dick; Iwaizumi tilted his head back, he couldn’t believe just how good Oikawa filled him up, meanwhile Oikawa bit his shoulder, Iwaizumi was always tight and hot as hell, it was as if his insides wanted to melt his dick off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“G-god, mmmm, Tooru...you fill me up so good” Iwaizumi moaned out as he settled and adjusted himself on Oikawa.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so tight...ha, f-fuck, Hajime, you’re always milking me dry huh?” Oikawa teased, he didn’t expect the other to nod. That was enough to make Oikawa pounce on Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iwaizumi moaned and drooled into the sheets as he was now being mercilessly pounded into. Oikawa wanted to feel Iwaizumi’s nails drag along his back, and see how his eyes held tears of pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He untied Iwaizumi’s wrists and groaned when the nails instantly dug into his skin drag themselves down, he pulled the blindfold off and was met with green eyes holding tears of pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed the tears away and kept pounding into Iwaizumi not giving him a break at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tooru! T-there! Right there! Tooru don’t stop!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa complied to every one of the commands that Iwaizumi managed to stammer out. He noticed how Iwaizumi removed one of his hands from his back and touched his lower abdomen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tooru...I can feel you..r-right here”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Oikawa put a hand over Iwaizumi’s and melted when he felt the tiny bulge that lingered there. He kissed the male underneath him, he was reaching his limit; Iwaizumi was definitely going to be the death of him, that’s actually what he wanted on his tombstone: ‘Oikawa Tooru died because of Iwaizumi Hajime’.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tooru cum—“ Oikawa made out with the boy as he came inside him, Iwaizumi following afterward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette laid on top of him not daring to pull out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hajime, I love you” Oikawa said with simplicity, kissing the raven’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too Tooru...” Iwaizumi stated averting his eyes as he wrapped his arms on the male on top of him. However they heard the front door open and both hurried to change, and try to clean up the mess they had made.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa slept over at Iwaizumi’s place due to the fact that he didn’t want to sleep in his bed alone knowing that someone was waiting for him in their very own bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He awoke the next morning to the sound of his alarm. Iwaizumi told him to turn it the fuck off to which he complied. Both boys laid there, not ready to get up but having to due to the fact that school awaited for them with open arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Alright time to get up”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Iwaizumi let’s cuddle a bit more, you’re so warm, and Godzilla needs his mommy” Oikawa muttered out into the Godzilla plushie that laid between them; that plushie had officially been considered their child by Oikawa, and Iwaizumi just played along with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, we have school, plus how do me and you make a Godzilla child?” Iwaizumi asked getting up and stretching, Oikawa sat up and smirked to see how big his shirt fit on the raven.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah you’re right, our children would be ten times prettier, especially if they get my genes” Iwaizumi gave him a confused look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Children? Just how many do you want?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Three is the realistic number, on the unrealistic note though I want twenty”</p><p class="p2">Iwaizumi smacked him and told him and Oikawa quoted: “I am never, ever having twenty mini Oikawa’s, you suck!”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To which the brunette followed up with: “but I want twenty mini Iwa-Chan’s running around!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa ate his lunch, Iwaizumi and Hanamaki had gone to get drinks, so for a change he was left with quiet mattsun; if the messy-haired raven didn’t have his pinkette around then he would actually be quiet for a change.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was scrolling through his photos app when he found two video’s had been recorded the previous day, he looked at his phone with confusion in his face; if he remembered correctly, which he did, he had only recorded Iwaizumi giving him head, so what the hell was the second video?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he clicked on it Hanamaki and Iwaizumi were discussing who was more of a bottom between Naruto and Sasuke; Tendou had mentioned it to Hanamaki when he let him borrow the seventh volume of the series and the pinkette was left wondering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I say Naruto! He radiates ‘sasuke you emo-boy fuck me’ energy” hanamaki exclaimed as he took his seat next to Matsukawa who finally chirped up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I say Sasuke or whatever his name is, from the way you’ve described him he seems like the bottom” Iwaizumi stated matter-of-factly, Matsukawa said sorry to Hanamaki as he sided with Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You traitor! And to think I gave you one of my cream puffs!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bro I’m sorry! But I’m telling you Sasuke radiates bottom energy!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hanamaki turned to his captain and hoped he would back him up however he saw the boy was far to distracted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi what—holy Crap my eyes!” Hanamaki said in a very exaggerated way; acting as if he had never seen porn or sex tapes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Matsukawa eyed his friend weird and than asked what he saw, Hanamaki laughed as he explained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seems like Oikawa forgot to stop recording”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iwaizumi flushed and grabbed the phone from the brunette’s hands sure enough their whole session from the day before was caught on camera.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence rang in the room for a few seconds, and during those few seconds all that could be heard was Iwaizumi’s voice crying out Tooru’s name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hanamaki tried laughing but eventually he sat there in silence a faint flush on the pinkette’s cheeks, Matsukawa was blushing and covering his ears in hopes that it would stop, Oikawa sat there shamelessly, burying his face in his hands, and Iwaizumi had turned at least fifty different shades of red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oikawa Tooru I am going to murder you”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seems like he already murdered you last night, if you catch my gist” hanamaki teased, Iwaizumi shot daggers at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All four of them sat in silence, this was awkward, they knew they were best friends and everything but they still didn’t want to know about each other’s sex life. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were positive about two things; one that they were traumatized, even though they’ve done wor—and two, they would all be attending Oikawa’s funeral.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tombstone would say:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lovely son and boyfriend, father to Godzilla, and oh by the way, Iwaizumi Hajime was the death of him, literally!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>